Strawberry Werewolf!
by Beginner0048
Summary: Let's imagine that Nagisa had never been transferred to Astrea Hill. What will happen when a person name Ookami Akane comes to Spica instead? Seemingly a very nice girl, Akane soon became the center of attention in the Hill. but as they say, "there is more than meet the eye", this new student has a very dark secret... Summary sucks. Pairing: OC/OC, Shizuma/Miyuki,... etc
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Werewolf Prologue: The Overture

Me: Hi, guys. I know I'm supposed to be writing my other fic "The Death Race", but I simply cannot find the motivation to continue it, after all the exams I have gone through. So I think I would write a SP fanfic instead, featuring one of my earliest OC.

Akane: That's me! Actually, I'm Beginner's first OC. Ever.

Me: Anyway, let's get on with the story now. Oh, please R & R.

Ookami Akane was seemingly your average high school student, except for the fact that her hair was naturally black streaked with red. Akane was a newly transferred student in Astrea Hill, where she would be attending St. Spica this time.

Now that Akane had finished unpacking, she loved to go for a long walk, especially in the Hill's forest. It reminded her of her good old Kagoshima Prefecture with plentiful of national parks. The black-haired girl strolled slowly deep in the unknown forest, completely engulfed in thoughts.

"I wonder if I am really safe away from them?" she thought "I hope that this the last school I have to go to, because I'm tired of running away."

As Akane went on, she heard some rustling sound. It was very faint, but she still caught it, along with the scent of two other beings. Since Akane was pretty much insecure, this led her to a safety check. She, after all have to make sure that those jerks weren't right behind her.

With that thought in mind, Akane began heading for the source of the sound. She moved as silently as a shadow, looking left and right. Finally, she managed to approach the cause of her paranoia. To her utter amazement, none of those pests were following her. She just saw two fellow students from St. Spica Girls' Institute: one was dark-haired, and the other was blonde.

"Kaname-sama, please s...stop this." pleaded the petite blonde

"Hikari-chan, I told you. Just forget Amane and be with me instead. Only I love you with all my heart." The other, presumably Kaname, pressed Hikari against a tree.

"No, I don't love you, Kenjo Kaname." screamed Hikari. "Someone please, help me!"

"Amane would be away for her competition for another two week, and I doubt that anyone would be here this time."

"Hey, the young lady said no, so you better let her go, would you?" Akane decided to step in. More than anyone, the transferred student understood the feeling of being forced to be with someone she didn't like, so she wouldn't let others suffer the same fate.

"Oh look. A new student, eh?" smirked Kaname as she turned to the offender. "I believe that you have no right to interrupt our precious... loving time, missy."  
"It doesn't look like any loving in the air to me, duh." Akane shrugged tauntingly. "And you can quit callling me 'missy', because I'm already in fifth year, **missy**." She added, mockingly. This insolence of a newcomer totally got on Kaname's nerve, especially when Akane lifted the corner of her mouth to form a disrespectful and annoying smile.

Kaname was greatly enraged. She would tolerate no transferred student making fun of her. She grabbed Akane's shirt. Unfortunately though, the very moment she did it was the moment her wrist was twisted painfully, and the next thing she knew, Akane threw her over Akane's shoulder. In the end, Kaname was knocked down to ground on her back. Akane locked Kaname's wrist with a perfect kotegashi for a moment or two, then let go.

"Oops, my hands slipped." Akane said, however, her tone was smug. "I have been a shihan for 2 years, so don't ever start a fight with me." In her eyes, there was no emotion, just a same cold expression when she said so

At this point Kaname was absolutely mad, but there was nothing she could do, so she limped away. At least she had found herself an interesting opponent.

The timid Hikari approached Akane: "Thank you senpai, for helping me out this time."

Akane smiled politely: "Ah, it's nothing. It's something a righteous l... I mean person should do it, right? Just... be careful next time"

"Still, thank you. You're very nice. Oh, it's almost curfew. I have to go now. Bye, senpaai!"

Looking at the retreating figure of the younger girl, the shihan smiled bitterly: "If only you find out about my true slef, Hikari-chan... I doubt you'd call me nice..."

Author's Note: Well, "kotegashi" is basically a type of wrist-lock in aikido, it's quite painful, trust me; and "shihan" is used to refer to someone who has black belt with 6th dan or above ( Akane had 7th dan)


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious Identity

Strawberry Werewolf chapter 2:

Author's Note: Well, I know that chapter 1 sucks, but I promise it will get better...

Chapter 2:

oOo

It had been two weeks since Akane's first encounter with our favorite schemer in the forest, and she had already gained herself some attention: she got admired by the kouhais and hit it off with the senpais. Partly it was because there hadn't been many martial artists in Astrea Hill with such a high rank at such a young age (there weren't that many teenage shihans in the world either); but mostly it was because Akane had confronted the fearsome Kenjo Kaname fair and square. Not to mention her all ikemen look and friendly, outgoing personality

Of course said fearsome person was not very pleased.

"Kaname, I see that you have been rather edgy these days." said Kiyashiki Momomi one fine Friday in their shared room, stretching on the bed. "What happened?"

"That new girl from Kagoshima." replied the short-haired girl. "She threw me over her shoulder, then locked my wrist two week ago and then my hip and wrist hurt like hell.

"Kaname, I was there you know. You grabbed her shirt first..." was the brunett's reply. Kaname sent her a sharp glare: "What are side are you on now, Momomi?"  
"Your side of course,silly. I just don't see one thing: you don't normally get pissed about being beaten... literally." Momomi said matter-of-factly. "You've never got this upset before."

"It's because... I... I am afraid of her." said the short-haired girl as she sat on their bed. Momomi choked on her own saliva: "Say what?" The all-mighty Kenjo Kaname was saying she was afraid? This was surely unusual, if not outrageous.

"Geez, I'm afraid of that Ookami, okay? An annoyed Kaname snapped "As impossible as it may sound, the moment I looked into her eyes I was honestly frightened. You'll never know, her eyes were red, not like mine, but blood red; and though she llok calm, I swear behind that facade of her there is an intention to hurt other people."

"Silly Kaname, I believe you're just imagining things." Momomi wrapped her arms around Kaname. "Let me help you unwind."

Meanwhile, Akane was roaming the forest aimlessly (stretching her legs didn't count as an aim, though). She was once again engulfed in thoughts. Comparing to her previous school, she had been staying here for a record of two weeks. Was this record a good or bad thing? What were they planning? Why hadn't they located her yet? Where should she go to next? How much time she got left before they tracked her down again? How much time she got left before she was once again on the run?

And how much time she got left before she couldn't run anymore?

With questions running in her mind, Akane didn't realize where her legs had taken her to. It was St. Spica famous horse stable. There was a sole rider in this afternoon: a horsewoman on a white steed. Akane recognized this one: the Prince of Spica- Ohtori Amane. The so-called Prince, on the other hand, seemed to have acknowledged Akane's presence, because she dismounted the horse then and walked over where the shihan was standing.

"Hey there." said Amane in a friendly tone. "You're the one who helped Hikari-chan last time, right? You're... Ookami Akane, am I right?"

"Yeah, I am, but just call me "Aka-kun", unless you're seriously pissed with me... I have always been called that ever since I could remember, Amane-san."

Amane's horse, Star Bride, decided to approach the girls. However, it suddenly neighed and stood on its hindlegs at the sight of Akane.

"Star Bride! Bad horse!" the horsewoman tried to calm the animal down, with no avail, while Akane's face changed colors.

"Shimatta! I forgot! How could I forget that horses have sharp sense about dangers and threats?" Akane thought. " It must have recognized my true nature. Oh boy."

The Prince of Spice led the horse back into the stable, then came back. "I'm sorry for his behavior. Something spooked him. He doesn't normally behave like this. I wonder what was that?"

"Natural nemesis." Akane thought "Can't she see that the horse was pretty much normal and it only got scared because of me, bacause I represent the predators." Of course Akane didn't say that out loud. She just said: "Nevermind. I have never been on good term with animals anyway."

This declaration led to another long chat which lasted until sunset. Amane then excused herself, leaving Akane all alone. That was lucky because the martial artist also got things to do.

Since it was Friday, Akane returned to the dorm to change into her casual clothes, made some phone calls and then she would go into town for the weekend to "solve her stuff".

The very moment Akane stepped out of the campus, a black Hummer H3 pulled up in front of her. Akane got in the driver's seat. Now, if you're wondering why a car could go all by itself, then auto-piloting and GPS-tracking through mobile phones were some of the spearheads of Ookami Technology Inc.

Akane drove to a nearby dock, where a sole figure was standing. That was a well-built 40-ish man wearing grey suit and balck shirt withgrey tie and expensive shoes. He got in the passenger's seat.

"Nice to see you, Kuroda-sensei." the younger person said.

"Nice to see you too, Aka-sama." the man named Kuroda said. "I have some news for you."

"Be brief please." the girl replied "We still have some scum to clean."

"In Astrea Hill, there are two Hunters. So, for anything's and everything's sake, be careful, ojou-sama."

"I would, don't worry." was her reply "Now it's time to stir up Shibuya and pay the Kazama clan a visit... a bloody visit. About the Hunters, I will find out later." A skirk crept its way on the driver's face.

PS: Try to guess te Hunters. You'd be surprised.


	3. Chapter 3: First Conflict

Strawberry Werewolf chapter 3:

Author's Note: Well, here we are in chapter 3, getting on with Akane's adventures during her stay in Astrea Hill. Oh, and there's a surprise guest for you...

"speech"= normal speech.

[speech]= wolf speech.

OOo

After the weekend, Akane returned to school. The nights in Shibuya was fun: beating yakuzas, endless clubbing and drinking, and vandalizing a little bit. Well, luckily Kuroda-sensei was there to keep her from setting the fire department on fire in a drunken stupor. In a wake of such a weekend, Akane's head throbbed and blood pulsed to her poor brain. So right after the last period in the morning, she skipped lunch and dashed into the forest. Making sure nobody was looking, Akane climbed the nearest tree was inhuman speed and took a cat nap.

The mysterious girl didn't know how long she had been sleeping up on the tree, but she heard someone's footsteps around. Deciding to keep a her guard, Akane opened her eyes to look around. Suddenly, the branch she was sitting on snapped, and she fell down. However, as a shihan, Akane was ready to react: she did an ukemi toward the ground and landed safely.

"You really are efficient in martial art." said somebody. Akane turned around and saw a tall girl with black hair and two red ribbons; she was wearing the uniform of St. Lulim and she was carrying a basket of something.

"And you are?" asked Akane; she had never seen this girl before.

"Minamoto Chikaru desu. Nice to meet you, Aka-kun." the girl smiled.

"Ah, so you're the famous Chikaru-san." Akane smiled back. "Nice to meet you. So, may I have the pleasure of knowing what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm just getting back from the meeting of the Cooking Club."

The mention of the word "cooking" made Akane's stomach growl. She had, after all, skipped lunch, so it was normal for her to feel hungry.

"It seems that you're hungry. Luckily I've made some pastries earlier. Here, have some." The long-haired girl handed the short-haired girl the basket. Akane was deeply embarrassed- she could endure pain much better than hunger. She let out an embarrassed smile before accepting the basket: "He he, thank you, Chikaru-san."

The two girls walked to the dorm together, talking about all the stuff they could think of. It turned out that Akane also had black belt in many other martial arts. When Chikaru asked her how could she achieve such high ranks while being so young, Akane was taken by surprise. She had never expected such a question. So she said that she had been practicing martial arts since she was very young. That wasn't exactly a lie; it was a half truth, because Akane couldn't say that she had awesome werewolf ability, could she? Especially when Kuroda-sensei had warned her about the existence of two Hunters inside Astrea Hill.

Chikaru asked Akane if she could help the SC President of St. Lulim establish a Martial Art club, and the werewolf agreed. She liked helping people if she liked them.

At almost midnight, Akane swore she could smell a familiar scent: the scent of other werewolves. She rushed to the window and frowned: it was a moonless night, but she still could see a black canine shadow with her Wolf Vision. Without any hesitance, Akane locked the door (using telekinesis) and jumped out of the window, transforming into a black wolf with red streaks of fur around her neck. Sniffing the scent, she tracked down the other wolf (or even wolves). She had to kill them before anyone could bust her cover.

Following the track, Akane got to the big lake of the school. She stood a while there, not sure where to go or what to do. Could it be that they have found out about her whereabouts?

[Nice to see you here, Ookami-san.] a brown wolf with a jagged ear emerged from behind the trees. Brown wolves were the transformation of mutts, or third-generation werewolves. Most of these wolves were scorned by the werewolves' community because they were scoundrels and unreliable; their presence could threat to uncover the lycanthropic society. The only person to make use of them was the person Akane hated the most.

[It's Viscount Sigma to you, mutt!] snapped the two-tone wolf. This brat was so insolent. [What do you want from me?]

[Shirogane-sama wants you to come back to him.]

[Say what?] Akane said (growled) in rage. That sonuvabitch, how dare him order his underling to bring her back. There was no way in hell she would tie herself down to that guy.

[Tell you asshole of a master that the Viscount Sigma won't comply with such a ridiculous request. No one orders that to a member of the Guild, especially an Elite.] Akane snarled. This mutt better run before she went bloody murder and slaughter him.

[Then I will have to force you you.] the mutt replied.

[Make me.] Akane taunted. [You really think you can confront me?]

[Not really. Unless I have company. Guys, attack her, in the name of Shirogane Kazuya] the mutt raised a paw, and then several other mutts came out from the shadow.

Being surrounded, Akane had to fight with all her ferocity. Either that or being forced to go back to that douchebag. Obviously, Ookami Akane would not go down without a fight. [Bring it on.]

So they fought. Despite being a first-generation Elite Guild member, it was impossible to fight off those idiots. Not when Akane took down one, another showed up.

[Damn! If I ever get out of this alive, I swear the Guild will have a good scolding in the next meeting.] thought Akane as she bit down on the neck of a mutt. It would have been easier if she used her specialty. But she could barely defend herself when wolves upon wolves charged at her, jumped on her and bit her legs, let alone summon her weapons.

Fortunately for the two-toned wolf though, right when she began to feel frustrated, a beautiful blue wolf with green eyes charged right through the dog-fight. It stood between Akane and the mutts, and it sent an icy death glare toward the mutts, making them step back.

[Natsuki! Thank God, you finally drag your ass here.] said Akane.

[I shoulda come earlier, but Shizuru was in the mood, so... you know...] if wolves could blush then Natsuki's face would've been beet red by now. But Akane was sure that deep inside her comrade was blushing.

[Aw, fuck! It's Kuga Natsuki the Count Omicron! We're in deep shit now.] whined one mutt.

[Shut up baka! We're paid to get the Viscount back to Shirogane-sama, not to whimper like a dog. If the Count get in the way then she should be get rid of.

[As if!] the blue wolf growled. [What are you waiting for, Aka-baka? Let's send them to hell!]

[On it!] Akane smiled inwardly. [ELO Mode: 21 Guns!]

[ELO Mode: Ice Advance!]

To the utter amazent and horror of the third-generation werewolves, the first-generation lycans began to change...


	4. Chapter 4: Abilities

Author's Notes: I'm back, finally. Let's pick up where we left off last time. What happened to Akane and Natsuki that freaked the other werewolves out that much? Would the residents of Astrea Hill find out about the lycans? We're about to know in this chapter.

"speech"= normal speech.

[speech]= wolf speech.

oOo

The third-generation werewolves were taken aback, for the lack of a better world, by what they witnessed.

The blue wolf changed first. As we can still remember, they were fighting by the lake, so Natsuki decided to "bring out her beast". Firstly, her emerald eyes glowed brighter than it was; the some inexplicable force sucked the water toward the blue wolf. Interesting enough, the water froze at contact and within moments, the fifteenth (*) member of the Guild had became a large ice wolf, with two long built-in cannons on her shoulder.

[Cool!] the other member of the Guild exclaimed. [It's been a long time since you last became Duran.]

The black-and-red wolf also began transforming. Her furry surface mysteriously became metallic, her claws grew longer and bigger, and her veins became vents. When the transformation finished, Akane was a 4-foot-8 black mechanical wolf adorned with rad neon stripes, with various guns pointing at random direction, claws as large as M9 bayonets and heat sensors. The neon word "MAJI" (**) glowed red on her shoulder plate, where a bazooka was located.

[Holy shit! With all you firearms, you'd blow up the whole area for sure!] said Natsuki-Duran. [Not to mention you'll wake the whole school up!]

[The use your Magic Room and teleport us to somewhere else, idiot!] Akane-MAJI replied. [I'm sure we can always toss these carcasses aboard on our way.]

[Eh, majide? (***)] the Count Omicron widened her eyes.

[Majidayo (****)] was Viscount Sigma's answer.

Walls of thick ice slabs built up around the battlefield, preventing anyone inside from looking outside and vice versa. When the walls degenerated themselves seconds later, the werewolves found themselves at the arctic region.

Natsuki was an ice wolf, and Akane was a cyborg wolf powered by nuclear reactors built in her armor, so bot of them was not put back by the cold. But the mutts, they were shivering- the mutts' fur was not thick enough to shield them for the vicious of the Arctic weather. But they didn't turn their gaze away form the two strange wolves anyway. They would still attack, even if they were breathing out white puff of smoke

[We'll let you go if you agree to go back and tell Shirogane to leave me the fuck alone.] Akane admired their courage, so she decided to let them have a chance.

[No way, Ookami-san! We have accepted his money,so we have to bring you to him. Besides, if we can turn in the head of Count Omicron, we can have a nice bonus.] a mutt replied.

[Again, it's Viscount Sigma!] Akane growled angrily [You really think you can defeat us? Not even that Shirogane-ass can bring me down let alone you guys!]

[Enough talking, let's beat some sense into their skulls.] Natsuki-Duran was impatient. [Silver Cartridge, fire!]

From her silvery ice cannons, two bullets was launched, and they exploded into sharp shards of ice. The Silver Cartridge turned out to be effective mass-destructive weapon, as the shard pierced through many of the lower-class werewolves, killing them easily. The bodies of the dead werewolves turned to ashes.

[What a lucky time to test out Kuroda-sensei's new weapon!] said Akane-MAJI excitedly. From the back of the bulky mechanical armor a Gatling gun, with about 48 barrels, emerged. [Say hello to "Heavy Rotation"] Akane howled (which also meant she laughed maniacally) and began firing at random direction. Her fellow Guild-member dived for cover behind blocks of ice. In no time at all, she had wiped out all the mutts that were there, but Natsuki didn't come out until Akane had ran out of bullets.

[If we had used that back at your school, you'd have been on the wanted list of human's police and werewolves' gendarmes.] Natsuki said as she came out of her hiding place. [But that was cool. And a little insane.]

[Heh... let's go back now. I can't believe that Shirogane-mutt really sent his weaklings to find me.]

The ice wolf teleported them back to the exact spot they were at in the Hill, where they de-transformed. Because their regular clothes had been ripped off when they transformed, werewolves from the Guild always automatically had their Guild uniform on when they turned back to human form: grey suit, black shirt, grey tie and expensive leather shoes, with a silver pocket watch. Sometimes when they need to prove their status in the Guild they could also summon their long trench coats whose colors magically matched their hair with their symbols in the form of a single Greek uppercase character. This time Akane and Natsuki didn't need their coats, so they just went with the suits.

"Man, I'm depressed." Akane whined.

"Let's go for a drink!" Natsuki suggested. Even though they looked like 16 year old girl they were actually 36, according to "werewolf calendar". "What time is it?"

"4 in the morning." Akane looked at her watch then answered.

"Great! Takahashi's place's still open. Let's go."

Takahashi's place was a bar named "T23" located in the Shibuya district. Akane occasionally went to this place when she didn't want to get too drunk. The owner of the place was Takahashi Kai, also known as Baron Psi to the members of the Guild. The duo of first-blood werewolves entered, not through the main entrance like other people, but through the side entrance reserved (and existed) only to anyone who wasn't ordinary human beings... literally.

Inside it was not where near half-crowded. Few late drinkers were there. The bartender was glad to see customers at this ungodly hour on this ungodly day of the week.

"One scotch please."

"Bacon and eggs; half-cooked eggs, half-done bacon, with whole grain bread. Maybe I'll have some raw steak and Irish coffee as well." Akane said and yawned.

"But sir," said the bartender, he was among many people to mistake Akane for a young lad due to her ruffled two-tone hair. "It's not time for us to sell breakfast yet!"

An irritated Akane grabbed his collar: "Damn it, don't you hear that customers are always right? I. WANT. BREAKFAST! I don't give a damn if it's breakfast time or not. When I say breakfast I mean it for fuck's sake."

The poor terrified bartender quickly scuttled away to take care of the orders, and the whole bar was staring at them. Then somebody clapped: "It's rare to see the almost-always placid Viscount Sigma to have an outburst, eh?"

"G'morning, Tsubasa Nguyen." Natsuki said.

"Good day to you both." replied the newcomer.

Tsubasa Nguyen was a 26-human-year-old Vietnamese-Japanese second-blood werewolf. She was born in Vietnam but went to Japan when she was 14.

"I take it as read that you guys had some troubles with Shirogane-mutt earlier, eh?" Tsubasa smiled. "Because Aka-baka rarely loses her cool. In the early morning."

"Tsubasa, I need you to do me favor. Reach Keibuho and tell him to find out how Shirogane-mutt could reach my whereabouts. Oh, and tell him I'd be grateful if he can give me a list of teenage professional female Hunters."

"You seem to forget something," commented the older lycan.

"I don't. I will give you later when we meet again. 3 new Porsche, am I right?"

"OK, baby. You got me!" Tsubasa smiled before quickly left, highly motivated by her prize.

The orders finally came. Akane ate in silence, pondering what was about to come in the future forward. Then she paid her meal and took her car back to Astrea Hill, before the Sister could catch her sneaking in for a new school day...

Author's Note 2: to those who don't know...

(*) fifteenth: Natsuki is Count Omicron, and Omicron is the fifteenth character in the Greek alphabet

(**) Maji= seriousness (Japanese slang)- a personal trait of you-know-who.

(***) majide/majisuka= are you serious? (Japanese slang)

(****) majidayo= I am serious. (Japanese slang)


End file.
